A Perfect Triangle Part 1: You Just Can't Win
by yamiyugi777
Summary: COMPLETE.This story was formerly rated M but for lack of mature content, and more spreading it is now T. Basic summary Mewtwo enlists Ash for Help on a quest to stop giovanni once and for ALL but it's not that simple, It's NEVER THAT SIMPLE
1. Wedded bliss

A Perfect Triangle Part 1: The rise of a pokemon master, and the fall of the shadow warrior

Chapter 1: A day to remember and a night better off forgotten

It was the happiest day of his life. Ash Ketchum (age 21) has finally become the Sinnoh league champion, and since then has come into quite a large amount of cash. He bought a lot of things with this money some pokemon supplies, a big ranch so he can keep his pokemon closer and stop mooching off Professor Oak. He even built a house on the ranch to live right with his pokemon. The ranch was not very far from Pallet town. But perhaps the most important thing he bought was a diamond and pearl ring to purpose to his girlfriend Dawn. (she said yes). Anyway moving on we are now at Ash's wedding day. The bride was beautiful, Gary was the best man, and Zoey was the maid of honor. The wedding went off without a hitch (no pun intended) there was music, dancing, games, pokemon battles, and drinking. Finally a limo came to take Ash and his new wife Dawn to their honeymoon suite. After a while they arrived and were greeted by a very friendly doorman, who then took their bags and gave them the keys. That night was a good night at the start. Ash and Dawn had some post wedding fun. Here is where we pick up.

Ash: pant pant

Dawn: that was amazing, are you ready for round two?

Ash: In a minute I'm going to step out for a little bubbly and a chance to recooperate.

(Ash is now on the balcony)

Ash stood there for three minutes sipping some wine and thinking about the events of the past year. He was there in a bathrobe thinking about Dawn. Then he thought about that time he saved her from the evil Cyrus the leader of team galactic. The last thing he thought of was Cyrus's last words were "you are nothing like your father you do him dishonor. Ash shudder and wondered what Cyrus meant by that. But he didn't have time to think anymore. Because a small explosion took place before him and next thing he knew he was in the presence of the very powerful Mewtwo. The psychic pokemon clubbed ash with a stick and Ash fell unconscious. He slowly came to in Viridian forest some how in his trainers clothes and he had his pokeballs. As he work Mewtwo came into view.

Ash: Mewtwo is that you are you real?

Mewtwo: No I'm imaginary (of course I'm real idiot)

Ash: Is everything alright you wouldn't have interrupted my honeymoon

Mewtwo: Ahh the girl from Sinnoh congratulations.

Ash: So what's wrong Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: It's my enemy

Ash: You mean Giovanni (remembering the evil boss of Team Rocket)

Mewtwo: Yes, I'm not sure what he's planning but my fellow legendary pokemon are on to him. But since I'm not quite on good terms with the League of legendary pokemon thanks to that idiot son of mine Kos.

Ash: I won't ask

Mewtwo: Unfortunately my powers are now limited and monitored by the League if I use too much power I may lose my status for good. So I need you Ash Ketchum Sinnoh champion to help me thwart Giovanni.

Ash: I just got married I can't just leave her besides it sounds dangerous I have a wife to worry about now so I'm going to need some reward.

Mewtwo: You trainers and your stinking rewards. Well because I really need your help I was the first official pokemon master I could give you tips on how.

Ash: Really?

Mewtwo: as long as you swear to help me and obey my orders directly

Ash: Let me contact my wife and we have a deal

Mewtwo: I will open a five minute rift explain the situation and send her into hiding. This is going to have to be incognito.

(Ash briefly explains what Mewtwo told him and although she doesn't like it she realizes it's necessary and as they say their goodbyes and I love yous the rift closes

Now get to bed we have a big say tomorrow.

Ash and Pikachu get in a sleeping bag and say goodnight mewtwo

Mewtwo mumbles and scoffs then tells ash to get to bed.

Ash looks at Pikachu and whispers Never thought I'd spend my honeymoon night with Mewtwo in a double sleeping bag this doesn't leave the bag . and this night was better left forgotten

Pika

Mewtwo: Bed now

End of chapter one

Please rate and review no flames unless constructive.

My first real good fic.


	2. Chapter2 of fire ice brimstone and bombs

Chapter 2 of Fire, Brimstone, ice, and perhaps bombs

SPLASH

The icy water hit ash's tender face as he awoke with a start.

In a rage he bellowed back Pikachu thundershock!!!

But to no avail as the electric mouse was still in slumber.

SPLASH

For the love of Arcerus ash get your lazy newlywed ass out of bed said the rather rude mewtwo who had thrown buckets of water at our young hero.

Ok I'm up already mumbled Ash

SPLASH

Ok what the hell was that one for said Ash.

Mewtwo responded well I only filled three buckets up. Now get dressed and call Charizard.

Ash was puzzled Mewtwo had seen his Charizard but didn't know it was now at his house or with dawn if she took his pokemon with her into hiding. Uhhh I don't have Charizard on me.

Mewtwo retorted yes you do I took the best of your pokemon with you when I teleported you have Pikachu and Charizard and that's all you need to know for now! The rest of your pokeballs won't open until you need them too and not until. I have a lead and we need to leave quickly.

Why? Responded our confused hero

Because I said so!

Now bring out Charizard saddle up and lets fly away.

Ash commanded Charizard I choose you!!! Charizard let me fly on you and follow mewtwo.

The ball flashed and the white light took the shape of the dragon like almost legendary fire flying type starter pokemon of Charizard. It set fourth an awe inspiring roar and allowed his old friend to climb him. Then together they bolted after mewtwo who had a 20 yard head start

After 4 hours of flying from Viridian forest Ash has lost mewtwo. All of a sudden mewtwo's manly voice was in ash's head saying land In the city and go to the restaurant. Talk to the owner he will lead you to a back room there you will find me. Ash landed on top of a small building and returned Charizard to his ball. He then followed Mewtwo's instructions and proceeded into the back room. There he didn't see mewtwo but a tall shadowy figure. He was 6'2" he has grey hair down his back. Purple eyes and an old beat up hat. He wore black pants with chains all over them. He wanted to blend in really well so he wore a Nickelback shirt. He looked really old and tired. He leisurely leaned against a wall and pulled out a cigarette. With a gesture from his finger it lit up and he began to smoke. And as he smoked he contacted ash in his mind and said yes I am mewtwo. Now I disguised myself as a human to blend in. Look the rocket hideout used to be under the game corner and because we had no place better to look I thought we'd give it a try. Ash said sounds good to me. The two made their way over to the game corner and went down into the basement. It was dark and abandoned in a hurry. Ash couldn't see well so he called on Charizard whose tail gave excellent light. Mewtwo however could see fine. They found the old office of the dreaded rocket boss. As Mewtwo worked the computer to learn what he could Ash just stood watch. Pikachu was tangled in power cords. All of a sudden the over head lights came on and two figures came into view. One was a tall man with blue hair; the other was a slender woman with red hair. Finally a 2 ft tall meowth came around and Ash knew it was the rocket gang Jessie, James, and Meowth.

They broke out into the motto

Jessie: Prepare for trouble! You will not pass

James: Make it double we'll kick your ass

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all peoples within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light

James: surrender now or prepare to….

Wooooooooosh

Ash is stunned by blinding light and when it fades team rocket are now frozen in a block of ice.

Mewtwo said "damn that was annoying" having used blizzard to stop them, honestly how do you put up with it ash.

Ash said after about 500 times you learn to block it out. Mewtwo found in the computer that Giovanni had now taken over Silph Co. and that all other records had been moved their. So without further ado the two allies set off to Saffaron city to learn what they could about Giovanni's plans. Little did they know that a spy cam would get there first and be able to warn Giovanni. But that is for another time.

Meanwhile at the Ketchum pokemon ranch and residence. Champion lance hadcome to congratulate Ash and his knew bride and to see Ash about the pokemon G men an organization that does good in the pokemon world. He found that it was abandoned and that not even the pokemon were around. Suspicious he then searched the house and in one room found a whole bunch of electrode in one room. He screamed WHAT THE FU shut the door as they all went off in a violent explosion.

Is lance ok?

What are ash and mewtwo up to?

Will the rocket gang ever be unfrozen?

What happens next?

Find out in chapter three the best laid of plans

Authors note

Earlier in the chapter Mewtwo mentioned he gave Ash his best pokemon

Well I gave him Pikachu and Charizard because they're some of his best but rather than go to and pick four others I challenge you the reader to go to look at ash's bio and pick four other pokemon for him to make a great team with. Leave your preference as a comment or review and I'll take it into consideration. I only ask no primape or butterfree. Author out.


	3. The Best of ALL laid Plans

Chapter 3 the best of ALL laid plans.

When we last left off Ash and the newly disguised Mewtwo were off to the Silph Corporation to find out all they can about Giovanni's latest scheme. But they weren't the only ones with knowledge of this mission. We now join Giovanni in his office conversing with his three top executives. Domino the very sexy, flirty, suttee, and obnoxious vice leader of Team Rocket. Not to mention Giovanni's new girlfriend. She was small, blonde, and had an annoying voice. She seems nice but can be very vicious. Then we have the executive Luc Depearl he was a grim man with flowing white hair, a business suit with a Large R for rocket over the right pocket. He was a grim man who didn't have respect for Giovanni but didn't complain as long as he got his pay check. Finally we had an executive named Krisella who was slim, petite, and had that attitude of you guys are idiots, her flowing black hair snaked its way down her back to the edge of her miniskirt. She looked venomous and ready to attack her pokeball in hand. (for Krisella and Luc see the bottom authors note).Then we have Giovanni's pet the pokemon Persian.

Luc: What is it boss?

Giovanni: Shut up! Now I have beckoned you three because we all have terrible threat to our ultimate plan. And just incase you didn't get the memo here is the plan. Tomorrow I will arrive in the Johto region at our base in the Whirl Islands. There Domino and I shall search for the Legendary Pokemon Lugia. By contacting Lugia we will be able to strike a deal with it. If it cooperates with us we will make him immortal.

Krisella: Really immortal

Giovanni: Not really you silly girl we are going to lie to him get him to do what we want and then he will be too late for we will have captured him. MUHAHAHAH IT WILL ALL BE OURS HAHAHAHAHAHA

Domino: Sounds brilliant honey, I mean sir!

Giovanni: The problem is we have two adversaries one of them being the Sinnoh Champion Ash Ketchum. The other seems to be a rebellious trainer. Probably from the annoying pokemon G men sent on to us here their in the Silph building I have them on surveillance right now. Let's add audio. The screen turns on and shows Ash and the disguised Mewtwo trying to force a locked door.

Ash: I don't like this not one bit mewtwo I have the feeling that any second an alarm is going to blare doors will close and we'll be trapped.

Mewtwo: C'mon Ash I'm a freaking legendary pokemon no grunt could touch us.

Ash: I think were being watched, ever heard of devices called psychic dampers Giovanni's got a ton of them and they'll make your even your powers useless.

Giovanni's eyes widened in fear could this be the same Mewtwo who has thwarted us time and again he thought to himself. They must be dealt with immediately. Worried he said Krisella, Luc I want those two trainers dead. I'll send you in and seal the exits and I don't want them to leave unless it's in a body bag. My first attempt to kill Ash failed the bombs did hurt that guy Lance though at least he wont interfere. Now Go!

Luc: But boss that one guy said he was mewtwo.

Giovanni: I am well aware but I'll shoot out some psychic dampers now go!

We now rejoin Ash and Mewtwo minutes later.

Ash said Hey I think I got it the door clicked open.

Luc and Krisella emerged from behind the door. An alarm is raised and psychic dampers which were little dark pads shot out of the ceiling and the floor and covered mewtwo.

Krisella: Surrender now or prepare to die!

Ash: This doesn't look good mewtwo

Mewtwo: No shit slightly weakened. He said Ash grab a ball from my belt I may be weak but my pokemon can protect me.

Luc: oh a battle I like the sound of this

Krisella: This won't take long and when we're through with your pokemon we'll finish you off as well.

Both: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Will Ash and Mewtwo ever escape?

Who are these mysterious executives?

What does Giovanni want with Lugia?

Find out in the next chapter Mewtwo's got balls!!!

Author's note Just like with Ash I want to see what you readers can come up with a team of five pokemon for mewtwo. Here is your chance for Input I say 5 because he counts for one space in his party, he caught his self to avoid others capturing him. Mewtwo prefers Kanto pokemon so try to make it limited to that. Otherwise have fun.

Also Luc Depearl is my trade mark character I intend for him to have a cameo in every pokemon fan fiction I write. He won't always be this obvious but see if you can spot him. As for Krisella she is my best friend and that is also her fanfiction username read some of her stories their really good. See you all for the next chapter. Author out.


	4. Mewtwo's got BALLS

Chapter 4 Mewtwo's got Balls

Ash was afraid, but knew he couldn't fail his friend now.

Ash threw Charizard's ball and grabbed the ball in Mewtwo's hand and threw it. Dark lightning circled Mewtwo's body. Ash threw the ball releasing the prehistoric pokemon Kobutops. The two rockets cackled like crazy and threw their pokeballs into the middle of the room. Luc's erupted into the fiendish pokemon haunter. Then Krisella had the ball that came out to be a Nasty looking Crocanaw. The Crocanaw clamped onto Charizard's tail gushing water and blood from its mouth. Kobutops looked over at his comrade and slashed the Crocanaw in the stomach to make it be released. Charizard was now enraged and shot a burst of hot flames right at the Crocanaw. Even though Charizard was a fire type and Crocanaw water Crocanaw definitely got burned. The blaze was so hot that the very room that need I remind you was sealed combusted. The room was on fire and heavy laden in smoke. Luc's haunter seized the opportunity to take a cheap shadow punch at Kobutops. Who fell to the floor. The blaze continued and the smoke was so heavy that Ash had passed out. Even Mewtwo had to use what little psychic energy he had left to filter the air he breathed. The grunts now also feeling the heat called back their pokemon. Then they sent out new ones. Mewtwo recalled Kobutops and sent out his trusted friend pidgiot. Luc had sent out houndoom, and Kresella had sent out lucario.

Pidgiot mused whirlwind to clear the smoke only in time to be hit by an aura sphere. Houndoom released another flamethrower adding to the one of Charizard. Mewtwo without a barrier shielded his pidgiot. It is said in a pokedex that the pain of a houndoom burn lasts forever. He would rather take the pain than his pidgiot. He saw ash and even the rockets suffering. He instructed Ash's Charizard to take ash down to the ground by burning a hole in the ground. He would stay and finish the rockets off. When Charizard left the rockets didn't know just how screwed they were. Mewtwo had enough power to fire up hypnosis waves he said in a reasoning voice. "If I help you escape you must quit team rocket and spill all the info you know. If not I will put them to sleep leave them there to die without a second thought." They hastily agreed as the three got on Pidgiot's back much to the giant bird's distaste for helping team rocket. When they landed mewtwo saw a helicopter adorned with a blood red R on the side. He used the last of his psychic energy to confirm that Giovanni and Domino were on board and as he tried to pick Giovanni's brain he couldn't get his evil plan but he saw truth Horrible! Mind boggling truth!!!. A truth he couldn't even share with Ash. The only reason such a secret was exposed was because Giovanni used his entire conscious mind to guard the evil plan unveiling everything else. The psychic dampers sunk into mewtwo's skin and from shear shock the great Mewtwo fainted , and his disguise faded. Hours later he awoke in a small warehouse. He slowly sat up and saw Ash looking at him. Both are greeted by the rockets Luc and Kresella. Both thought they were in trouble. Mewtwo reached for his psychic abilities, but was completely drained. Team rocket handed him a cup filled with a brown, maroon colored liquid, and encouraged him to drink it. He didn't have his psychic abilities but something in their eyes told him it wasn't poisoned. He drank and as the hot liquid ran down his throat it seemed to give him a warm feeling inside. He felt strange because he had never felt warmth before. Never except when he was with "her" but those times were long gone never to be seen again. He looked over at Krisella, and he felt strange, somehow he felt the warmth was connected with her. Was he actually doing the unthinkable was he trusting a human other than Ash, Misty, or Brock? He shook his head of all thoughts. Then he looked up from the beverage and saw Luc who had torn the R off his suit jacket. He said "Thanks for saving us mewtwo" and he went on " We never really wanted to join team rocket anyway but Giovanni had broken into our house and threatened to kill our parents if we didn't. Yes mewtwo Kresella and I are brother and sister. Now a deal is a deal. That helicopter Giovanni, and Domino left in was headed for the whirl islands. He is after a pokemon called Lugia and wants to make a false deal with it. The somehow use it to take over the world." Mewtwo said "This can't be I won't stand for this" Mewtwo could feel strength returning to him but he was still not up to full health. As Luc and Kresella went on describing the plot that Giovanni had elaborated, Ash and Mewtwo looked on hungrily for more answers. When the brother and sister finished they had conveyed their feelings of wanting to help Mewtwo and Ash on their quest. Mewtwo said "although you may not like it the only way you can help for now is to be our spies in the rocket operations and tellus everything wyou can" Mewtwo thought of all the evil, cruel, and nasty things Giovanni had ever done. He pictured him threatening Luc and Krisella and it filled him with rage. The warmpth was gone reduced way deep inside his heart. Then he bellowed "GIOVANNI WILL PAY FOR HIS SINS!!! ALL OF THEM! I AM SICK OF HIS MOTHER FUCKING BULL SHIT AND I WILL COMBAT HIM WITH THE LAST BREATH OF MY BODY!!!" Mewtwo now at full strength had unleashed some psychic energy in the room. And as they all agreed with Mewtwo's statement. The four went to sleep bent on going to the whirl islands the very next day.

Please r+r this is my best chapter yet. Find out what happens next in chapter 5 : The Best of ALL laid plans 2 : The dark deal.

Authors note: when I mentioned her I made a reference to the story the mewtwo trilogy by wiseabsol. Please read it is a very good story. Please r and r and I'll see you all for chapter 5.


	5. The best of ALL laid plans part2:Blowout

Chapter 5 The Best of ALL laid plans part 2: Bombardment

This chapter is in the point of view of Giovanni as him and Domino have almost reached the Whirl Islands.

Muhahahahahaha

"Mewtwo's been dealt with, Ash is out of the way, Lance is in a coma. I even got rid of my other two executives so I don't have to share the world with them. It's just you and me isn't that right honey."

Domino the very false sweet sexy grunt responded. "It sure is Gio baby if we were any more evil we'd need to take over the universe just to fit all the evil we have. (gives a crazy laugh)

"And you just killed it Domino seriously no offence but you can be a bit eccentric at times, could you just tone it down a bit please?"

Domino responded slightly hurt "Sure but I wonder Giovanni if we continue with our plan won't this kill a lot of people. Wouldn't this be going too far?"

"The world is cold my love, and in order to rule it you must be colder and right now I feel like I'm the king of Ice!!"

Still confused domino said "I guess I get it"

"Of course you do because you're a very smart woman"

"Giovanni what exactly is the plan this time?"

"I thought you'd never ask my dear, It involves a certain pokemon, one named Lugia the king or titan of the sea"

"You are familiar with the three legendary pokemon Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres yes? Well apparently when these three battle, something they do every often. Lugia is the only one who can put a stop to it. Otherwise the three legendary bird pokemon would destroy everything with their battle."

"So what are you going to do?" questioned domino

"I'm going to reason with Lugia and make him an offer in my new world order he shall rule as king of the pokemon while I manage humans. "

(Domino now taken aback is astounded reasoning with a pokemon what is he thinking)

That's what she thought

But here's what she said "What if he turns you down boss?"

"To do so Domino he'd have to be a fool, and in that case I will make him an offer IMPOSSIBLE to refuse he will serve us one way or another. Be it willing or through other means."

Domino "So what do you need from Lugia why not just use Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres?"

"You don't think girl I swear you don't Think if the three birds can only be stopped by Lugia then he must have some sort of defense from them. And I know these types of pokemon they help humans so he must be able to defend them too. He can protect us and whatever humans and pokemon we see fit to save. All others will perish and then we will rebuild this world, and you and I will rule as King and Queen."

"Now that I can understand Giovanni we will rule, and we may even have a prince on the way" (she gives him a very non family oriented kiss and sexily sliks off to the back room.)

(Giovanni's thoughts god why am I with her again? Then he remembers her body and it reminds him. Anyway…)

Giovanni's thoughts are interrupted by a grunt on the screen. "Sir we've reached the whirl islands."

"Excellent" responded the rocket leader "Now lets get Lugia's attention."

BOOM!!!!!!

Bop boom crackle fizz Bang Bang! BAANNNG!!!!!!!!!

Bombs were falling out of the sky like snowflakes. The black dots falling looked like a pepper shaker was broken open. Within five minutes a giant white purple bird pokemon appears and shields the islands from the bombs.

(Lugia for long I have planned this and now I see you) Giovanni lands on an island and faces the ancient sea King. He shouts not in anger but just to be heard. "Lugia almighty pokemon of the sea please come down and meet with me" an ancient psychic power touches Giovanni's mind and a calm, cool, and all to old and friendly voice responds to him saying I am here what do you wish to say why do you bombard my people?"

Giovanni mentally responds that it was just to draw you out I have a proposition for you great beast of the sea. Join me unleash the titans of Fire, Ice, and Lightening. And together we shall rule the world. You shall govern pokemon, and I shall govern Huma

NEVER!!!!! Responded the voice the bird titans could destroy the world ten times over too many innocent people and pokemon would be killed in the process. Although your offer was tempting I gracefully decline it. The voice now belonging to Lugia responded. Giovanni now angered charged the voice saying "You will serve me one way or another willingly, or by force, I have a baby Lugia in my laboratories and all these years you've been searching for your long lost offspring. Serve me do all that I ask and you shall be restored with them. Any rebellion or going against me and that poor baby Lugia will meet a most certain death. "The voice now said weeping mentally You are a heartless fiend Giovanni, but know this I will serve. I won't be proud of it but I will help you destroy this world and rebuild another if you restore my son to me. I accept. Giovanni said " I knew you would you're a smart pokemon, and an even smarter business partner. Congratulations and welcome to Team Rocket. All of a sudden a submarine rocket base emerges in the whirl islands. Giovanni returns to his helicopter. Excellent we're right on schedule he said to a new executive. Yes sir. Sir what should we do with the other helicopters. Giovanni said let the bombardment continue and any pokemon you don't kill feel free to toss a pokeball at it. All to enthusiastic the executive said "Yes sir!" And Giovanni walks away in maniacal mirth.

Will ash and friends arrive too late. What is the next phase in Giovanni's best plot yet? What did domino mean by a prince on the way? Find out in chapter 6 "Prepare for Trouble"


	6. Chapter 6: Prepare For Trouble!

Chapter 6 Prepare for trouble!!

Authors note (I like to call this the patchwork chapter because we will have a good mix of everything. We will have some more of Giovanni's plot, some of Ash and mewtwo's counter plot, maybe even some chemical romance. Not to mention a dramatic new character that WILL change the storyline without further ado readers Prepare For Trouble!!!)

(Boardroom of the team rocket submergible base in the whirl islands we join Giovanni in his private thoughts!!)

(this is my most ingenious plan I will rule the world. It will all be mine, power so divine, I'll tell the sun to shine on only me. There's just one problem. I though I am the greatest thing since fried chicken am still mortal. I need an heir, I need an heir to my new empire, my new world. Domino mentioned a prince. I don't know what she meant. WAIT! A prince, a prince, A PRINCE.)

Faster than a fat man who saw a sign for a free buffet he ransacked his desk and tore it apart until he found a small black box and with out hesitation he yanked a key from his belt and jammed it in the lock on the box. Inside were a handful of things. Some old documents and medical records, various photo's he stopped at one in particular, it was of himself embracing a young beautiful woman who was holding a black haired infant in her arms with zigzag birthmarks on his cheeks. "Delia" he said out loud. (this photo had been taken before Giovanni knew about team rocket, before he knew his mother was the founder, when times were simpler, when he was young and in love and actually cared about pokemon. He used to look upon this woman and child with so much care and respect. He even remembered the baby boy's name. He had named him Ash Rocket He should have known Delia would have found another name and changed Ash's last name to the new man's respectively, anything to forget me. He had wanted to stay and raise him, but then his mother had died due to a herd of rampaging pokemon. Giovanni grew bitter. Viewed the world as cold he could find no joy not even in Delia or his son he grew mean and embraced only evil. His goal was to harness the power of team rocket to bring this world to its knees. Pokemon were nothing more than the tools for the job for him anymore. He only had one thing one surefire heir. He needed Ash to rule when he was gone. At the bottom of the box was another key taped to a paper that said look in your other box. He quickly took the key and went to his closet and again jammed it in the lock. When it was open he was blown away. It was his old stuff from his days as a pokemon trainer. His clothes, his hat, and still in their balls for god knows how long… His pokemon. There were badges, frontier symbols, even his trophies, pictures, everything from the good ol' days. He threw the six pokeballs and his old friends appeared n a flash. He had quite a powerful team there was a Houndoom, a Gengar, a Staraptor, a Breloom, a Scyther, and last but not least his starter pokemon Feraligatr. Again he remembered how pokemon were nothing now he angrily recalled them all and put the balls on his desk. The last thing was a pokeball containing a pokemon he had hoped to give ash at the start of his journey but he was never around to do so. Nevertheless why hadn't he have thought of Ash before I mean he had only sent Jessie, and James after him so many years just to keep tabs on him. He need's to get him here. He jammed his finger on the intercom button immediately and with a loud BUZZ he yelled JESSIE JAMES MEOWTH get in here!!!!. Within Minutes the three stooges were there in his office with nervous looks on their faces. Giovanni was not angry, quite the opposite he spoke coolly and calmly. He went to his desk and pulled out a box and extracted a plump cigar from it. He found a match in his pocket and with a spark illuminated the cigar, he sat back in his chair took a long drag, then a fresh breath. The he said you guys know Ash you've been following him for all these years… well I have a new assignment for you. You are to capture him the trainer I no longer desire the pokemon, just get the twerp. The rockets were confused and couldn't help but wonder what Giovanni wanted with the young champion. After all these years of chasing him they had nothing against him they just wanted Pikachu. Finally Meowth pipes up and asks why Ash? And not his pokemon. Giovanni sighed and took another long drag off his cigar then he said "I never wanted Pikachu let's be real it's a very common pokemon and I could have hundreds of them if I wanted to, but the reason I had you after that Pikachu all these years is because I wanted to keep tabs on my son." The three ghasped and all said in stero WHAT?!?!?! Giovanni again sighed and puffed his cigar nonchalantly and said Yes Ash he is my son and I want you to bring him to me IMMEDIATELY boy any means necessary. If you succeed you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams, but if you fail I shudder to think what might happen to you. Hahahahaha he puffs the cigar again. Bring him to me alive by any means necessary as soon as possible. Now get out of my office. GO GO! GO!! GO!!! GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!.

As they rush out of his office mumbuling to themselves Giovanni finishes his cigar and continues to plot in his office.

We now go to the shack in the forest on the outskirts of Saffron City where our heros have been hiding out waiting for an intelligent plan to strike the whirl islands. As they did this they noticed some changes the pokemon acted weirdly and the weather was turning rough. Ash had seen it all before when a Legendary battle took place in the orange islands between 4 bird pokemon.

The four of them Kresilla, Ash, Luc, and Mewtwo had figured that the Legendary birds were going to fight with Lugia any day now and that if they weren't stopped the battle could destroy the world, so as it looked now the plan was that within the next week Luc and Kresilla would "rejoin team rocket" as would ash in disguise. Then Mewtwo would come to combat the birds of legend, and when they did the three "rockets" would rise up and rebel overthrowing Giovanni, Domino, and any other executives present. Hopefully bt then Mewtwo could comprise the Legends and blow up the rocket base thus ending the operation as a whole. The plan seemed flawless except for one small detail….

BOOM the shack door was blown clean off its hindges and before them in an instant was the Team Rocket Gang.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And Make It Double!"

"To Protect The World From Devastation!"

"To Unite All Peoples Within Our Nation!"

"To Denounce the Evils Of Truth And Love!"

"To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket Blasts Off at the Speed Of Light!"

"Surrender Now Or Prepare To Fight!"

"Meowth That's Right!"

Mewtwo sighs "not these idiots again"

Yes and As long as Ash comes along with us we won't have any problems.

Ash scoffs and says " Me or my Pikachu, I'd never go with you team rocket now leave before we have to seriously hurt you"

Meowth with a flicker of fear says "ah you wouldn't want to hurt the people who could make you obscenely rich and answer all the questions you could ever wonder"

Jessie chimes in with "Tell me boy do you want to know the truth about who your father is and what the does"

Ash was just shocked having a flashback to what Cyrus said to him.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in fear for he knew thetruth he said "Ash Pay it no mind"

James said "oh he'll pay it mind alright Ash Giovanni is your true father and he sent us after Pikachu all these years just to keep tabs on you, and if you don't believe us have a look at this picture" james tosses a picture given to him by Giovanni of delia and Giovanni holding an infant Ash.

Ash just stands there in shock then suddenly full of rage he storms out without warning as Pikachu chases after him. Luc without a second thought said "Mewtwo I'll go after them you take care of Kresella and these clowns." Mewtwo nods and Luc busts out the window and on the back of his Charizard scanning the Saffron skies for Ash. Team Rocket not having any purpose left in the shack blasts mewtwo with a psychic damper and peruses Luc pursuing Ash. Leaving Mewtwo injured alone with Kresella. Kresella says Mewtwo just lie back everything is going to be alright. She had already started making more of the warm solution to counteract the effects of the damper he was shot with. When it was ready he gulped it down without a second thought. She quickly made more and then they sat in science. Now Kresella had always had the ability to hear a pokemon's thoughts and feelings but didn't think to try with mewtwo. There was a clap of thunder, and all in that moment Kresella accidentally bumped into mewtwo and touched him and in that brief moment she saw things unimaginable. His who life flashed before her eyes and hers flashed before his. Within an instant they knew everything about each other their hopes and fears and dreams. Their finest hours and their darkest regrets. Then they stared for about ten minutes into each other's eyes. Mewtwo knew her inside and out he couldn't believe it he was trusting a human, trusting his former enemy, something about her brought him joy. It seemed that until this very moment he lived his life as a ghost a blank empty shell, but now with her it was full of life and color for the first time he breathed fresh air. There were no need for words they saw what was written on the other's heart. There was silence at first the deafening kind. It was one moment in time when beauty stared into the grave with pretty eyes that sickened at pretty words. Then their lips joined together and two souls became one…..

… Meanwhile on a local skyscraper in Saffron City Luc had chased Ash down

And called out to him "Ash I know whats it's like I've had my own regrets. Who your parents are has o effect on who you are Ash you are a good person"

Ahs was cold and bitter he said "**And I'm supposed to believe this from a total stranger who just a few days ago tried to kill me** !!!" I should think not" Luc was fed up now he said " Ash this is madness this changes nothing Giovanni is diabolical we must stop him. You know that much is true. Father or not he must be stopped"

Ash "You don't think I don't know that but what am I supposed to do kill him"

Luc replied "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

Ash is just flusterd and enraged "JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" he bellowed wrentching pokeballs from his belt.

Luc replied "This is foolish my friend I was once a league champion too we shouldn't be fighting we should be working together but if I have to knock some sense into you then I will.

Ash said "so be it" amd without warning pitched two pokeballs as lightning violated the sky. Before Luc Knew It he was staring down a Septile and a Staraptor.

And Luc Responded with two pokemon of his own a Lapras and a Skarmory …

The battle raged on for hours resulting in Luc as the victor and Ash unconscious. Team Rocket springs out of no where to take him but Luc stops them in their tracks.

He asks them " Why are you doing this you don't have to you're working for the world's demise stop this join us and we can beat Giovanni. Please hear me out Giovanni gives you lies and disrespect, and he has no power over you. Help us out help the earth out, and help the pokemon out. What do you say? The three shake hands and head back to the shack.

The lights are dark and as Luc flicks them on he sees a fully clothed mewtwo and Kresella kissing passionately.

Astounded he just says "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"????????

END CHAPTER

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updated in so long I've been terribly busy you must have thought me dead by now but I promise that I will update more regularly And happy bleated turkey day to all my readers. And I'll see you for chapter 7 The Best Of ALL laid plans Make it double!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Make It Double!

Chapter 7: Make it Double

Author's note I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update if forever I've been busy this holiday season. I even rushed chapter 6 in which I was supposed to introduce a new character, however here it is as promised chapter 7 Make it doyble, and the new character will appear in this chapter. Thank you happy belated holidays, and have a nice day!

Luc was shocked to discover the scene in the cabin he had left just moments ago. His sister frozen with sheer fear in her icy eyes. Mewtwo's were a hot purple with the rage that says "I was just interrupted from kissing the love of my life" Ash who was unconscious just woke up. Team rocket was just staring awkwardly.

Luc didn't even wait for an explanation, he looked at his sister with the utmost disgust and yelles "No sister of mine is going to get involved with a pokemon like that, there are enough of those messed up wierdos in the world without my sister being one of them, and as for you mewtwo… But mewtwo didn't let him finish in a violent rage he flew out of a hole he made in the roof headed off into the distant Kanto sky.

Kresella was also angry and said Luc you don't understand we can't drive mewtwo awayhe is the key to our plan. Luc just spat out "Do we need him?, or do you need him to satisfy your sick little fantasies? What did you think was going to happen the law doesn't allow for pokemon and human relationships, and you know it. Kresella just said "you don't know what he's been through" Luc again disgusted retorted "what did he make up some fake sob story to try and get into your pants?" and Kresella now on the verge of tears broke down and explained to Luc everything she saw in mewtwo's vision all the torture and hell he went through and how it was so sick that you just can't make it up.

Luc looked at himself in the mirror was this really what he had turned into had the world been so cold to him that now he was cold and mean just like everyone else? No it can't be. He then said to Kresella "look it doesn't matter I was wrong and way out of line. Go find him your love is wholesome and I realize that I should have approved from the start.". At this Kresella fell into Luc's arms and said thank you for understanding brother I love you, and I'll bring him back safely.

She stepped outside thinking to herself if she were mewtwo and were seeking solace where would she go? Then she closed her eyes as if to meditate and it became crystal clear Mount Moon would be a great place it had a peaceful waterfall and a beautiful summit. Then she opened her eyes and called on her pokemon Gardevoir and held on to itas she commanded it to teleport her to Mount Moon's summit. Within an instant she was there and before the awesome mewtwo. He read her mind before she approached him telling him that everything was ok with her brother. Again there was nothing needed to be said and so they started to kiss and after that they were abruptly interrupted after about 5 minutes by a tall thin man in a black suit and a red bowtie with long flowing white hair…

He said excuse me and he introduced himself as Darek Raimond to Kresella and kissed her hand, but Mewtwo knew this man for who he really was and he said. So what do you want Darek? I take it the others have been doing just fine, because I know you all have been watching me. Darek said "I see you still like to cut to the point mewtwo, and I see your taste in women hasn't changed I see you still like those human girls. When are you going to grow up and be with pokemon like the rest of us." (darek gestures to a ring on his finger implying that he's now married) Mewtwo seemed puzzled and then realized "so you married the full moon pokemon Cresellia. I see she must not be very far behind. "I'm not cam a voice from behind mewtwo from a woman in a blue and purple gown.

Kresella was really confused "wait they're pokemon?! But they look so human." Mewtwo replied that all legendary pokemon have a human form that reflects their personality for example me" (he shifts into the punk rocker look described in chapter 2 although slightly better dressed) Kresella was slightly taken aback "but if they're legendaries who are they" "Well my dear" darek chimed in "If you hadn't noticed I spell my name a particular way, I introduced myself as Darek Raimond now if you remove the e in darek and the mond in raimond you are left with Dark Rai, in other words Darkrai.

Kresella was now white as a blanket "wait you are darkrai the pokemon who haunted my dreams throught my life" Darkrai responded "I was only trying to halt the operations of team rocket, speaking of which mewtwo youhave really lowerd your standards choosing one of Giovanni's lot." Mewtwo was furious "look darkrai you came here for a reason, now what do you want, or if you're here to waste my time then kindly LEAVE"

"Darkrai said to mewtwo with a snide laugh "my old friend I am very sorry to tell you this but the league of legendary pokemon has been monitoring your actions and your power. You are way out of line consorting with humans and working with team rocket. This simply won't do, and if you continue to do such it will be your end, however Arceus isn't totally unsympathetic to your cause so he grants his blessing of union upon you and Kresella you two are joined in his eyes if that is what you wish, but rest assured if you don't stop soon you will lose everything"

Mewtwo glanced at Kresella and they seemed to be in agreement about Arceus's blessing and they conveyed that they accepted it. Mewtwo said "as for ceasing our actions you can tell the others cuz I'm sure they're watching this" (before Darkrai could get out of the way he was hit full on by mewtwo's aurasphere. Darkrai was slightly phased but then he cracked his neck laughed and said "and so it begins I'm going to enjoy this" cresellia rushed to his side and urged him to stop but he refused so cresellia wen with Kresella to hide while mewtwo and darkrai had their battle.

This battle would prove tough for mewtwo because darkrai is a dark type which means all of mewtwo's psychic attacks are nullified. So he's going to have to resort to some of his non conventional attacks like aurasphere, blizzard, and metronome. Darkrai though recovered from the initial shock of the aurasphere and regained his balance immediately and barraged mewtwo with a dark pulse. Mewtwo was overcome and in agony, but recovered and sent a blizzard in darkrai's. Darkrai was about to be frozen solid but moved out of the way and tried to use hypnosis on mewtwo but like Darkrai minutes before he dodged the assail and again launched an aurasphere catching Darkrai on the shoulder. Darkrai collapsed on the ground, and mewtwo walked over to him

Only to discover that Darkrai had tricked him and used a faint attack he hit mewtwo off guard while he was down fired off a dark void.

Mewtwo was weakened and used protect then he tried to counter attack with earthquake but it faild because Darkrai was floating in the air. Mewtwo was tired and couldn't fight anymore, Darkrai hit him with dark void, and was about to finish him off when Cresellia rushed in to stop him. She said "enough this is madness we weren't supposed to do this we were supposed to give the message and leave." Darkrai said "I was attacked what was I supposed to do, however we should leave he's weak enough as it is." Darkrai turned to Kresella and said "You should cherish the time you have with him because he doesn't seem to have much longer if he goes at this rate." Kresella looked at her husband unconscious on the ground and looked at Darkrai she said "you're a monster and you've sent him to his death!!!"

Darkrai vanished as if he had never been there, mewtwo was tossing and turning he was having a violent nightmare. His head was screaming on the inside he saw these visions of Lugia but it was tortured it looked evil, and the legendary bird pokemon were going crazy. He was fighting them and lugia and he was alone in his fight. His head was spinning and spinning in this hell in his mind swirling and twirling in the endless storm of the dream,…. And then he woke up.

He was still at mount moon and he was hurt very hurt. The battle with Darkrai drained him, but he looked up and saw his wife Kresella in new eyes and couldn't help but smile as she tended to his wounds. He had a gash in his stomach and a scar on his left cheek, and his body ached all over. But she cared for him and nursed him. Then they kissed once he was patched up and now joined in the eyes of Arceus they made love, beautiful glorious love, until dawn. Then together they teleported back to the cabin where she laid mewtwo on the bed for him to rest and everybody sat down to plan the attack. The weather was getting worse and they could tell they need to act fast.

"the plan fairly simple" Ash said "Jessie, James, Meowth, Luc, and Kresella would say they had captured Ash and killed mewtwo. Then at the right moment Ash who would be seemingly unconscious would "awake" and battle pokemon with Giovanni. Team rockets former members would take out any cronies with their pokemon and then mewtwo would enter to help lugia fend off the legendary bird pokemon. If all goes well the world will be saved" He continued. Ash also said though "that the one thing we can't underestimate is the one unpredictable enemy the storm"

Thanks for reading chapter 7

Please rate and review, if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Again I hope you had a very happy Christmas/ Hanukah, Kwanza. And an even better new year. I also hope you do come back for chapter 8 The Best Of ALL laid plans: The Assualt


	8. The Best of ALL laid plans THE STORM!

Chapter 8: The best of ALL laid plans part 3: The Storm

"At last muhahahaha Giovanni cackled as Ash… apparently unconscious lay on the floor of his base. Kresella, Luc, Jessie, James, and meowth standing back as if they presented him. Kresella blinking back tears because of the fight she had with mewtwo earlier, and how it may have been the last words she said to him.

Earlier that day

Kresella talking with mewtwo on the train on the way to Johto

"Look mewtwo I've been thinking, and I just really don't want you fighting tonight, if you do who knows what could happen I mean if these pokemon can bring about a storm the likes of which can end the world what could they do to you" Mewtwo gave her a kiss to cut her off then he said "my love, my love why look at me I am a God, or damn near, who can stand against me" She started to cry "Mewtwo I didn't want to tell you till later but…" Mewtwo's eyes widened "but?" Kresella broke down in his arms and said "Mewtwo I'm pregnant, and I just want our child to have a father in the case that I should die tonight, or early on I'm begging you please don't go please!" Mewtwo said "I will go there's no question about that but I will not risk our child's life by having you go" Kresella said "My Brother, and My Husband are going and I will not be denied"

Mewtwo bellowed "I'm going and that's that" Kresella said "well if you're gonna go so am I and that is THAT" I don't want to fight anymore YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE." Mewtwo was at the height of rage, he took his hand and belted her across the face. She started crying and ran out into another car. Mewtwo had to live with himself.

They had arrived in Goldenrod City to see a frantic DJ Mary telling everyone through out the radio world to remain calm because all of Johto was being plagued by a giant storm, finally without Warning a bolt of LIGHTNING cracked the sky and friend the radio tower, followed by Zapdos headed toward the whirl islands. Mewtwo realized that they had no time to lose, Ash knew too so Mewtwo teleported them ahead of himself and to conserve energy for him flew there.

Upon arrival Luc "clubbed ash out cold" to make it look like they were working for Team rocket, and after many hours of delay we now rejoin where we left off. Except ash was now coming around. (the next part will be from Ash's point of view, not narrated)

When I woke up I was in Giovanni's base surrounded by rocket grunts and executives alike. The storm was horrible even though we were a mile under water you could tell the storm was bad you could see lightning scald the surf overhead. Strange though how the lightning would bend right before striking the base as if protected by some safeguard or shield. Giovanni was applauding him as he advanced, and he said my son my son welcome home.

I'm so glad you were brought here by Jessie and James I see they found Luc and Kresella as well, But I also see there were signs of a struggle he gestured to the bruise on Kresella's cheek. He went to embrace me but my blood ran cold I shouted "You SON OF A BITCH" my fist connected with his nose and it felt sooo food I could feel the warm blood on my hand as he fell back in shock. Some grunts tried to seize me but I jumped in the air and kicked them in the face. Finally a big brutish man clubbed my spine I collapsed on the grown in pain. Then a scrawny grunt grabbed a shotgun mounted on the wall and butted me in the face, then cocked the weapon and aimed it at my head. While the brute restrained me. I yelled "Let me go you damn bastards!!!!!" But the brute wouldn't budge. He gagged me with his black rocket hat. Giovanni was now going on a monologue about how I was his son his words were very cold and calculating.

He said "I suppose after deserting you and your mother I deserved that punch, but you had no idea what went on In my life, My mother was killed by a heard of rampaging pokemon and so I grew cold, I learned that she was the original founder of team rocket and ever since I've been in charge. Your mother was with us but left when she was pregnant with you she wanted a better life for you, but she was foolish she knew you would never escape my grasp. This is why Jessie and James have really been following you all this time, they didn't know it but they kept me in the know of your location nearly every day of your journey. I remember I was young and reckless just like you I remember my first day I set off from New Bark Town, yes I'm actually from the Johto region I saw Ho-Oh my first day on my journey. My eyes widened "how did he know about that?" He continued "I knew one day I'd rule the world and now I have. And when I die it will all be yours now when I ask and not until the brute will release his hat out of your mouth and you will say yes I'll join you, in which case you will be smart, and will love to rule the world. If the answer is no then you will surely die. I'll wait till you're ready to decide.

I waited, I already knew I would never ever join him, but _I_ needed to stall or I'd turn into shotgun bait. I had to wait for mewtwo to show up, so that he can give a signal, but how the hell was he going to do this the base was a mile under the water how would he ever know when mewtwo would show, if he did this storm was so disastrous he might not make it here alive. Luc noticed my concentration and could tell what I was really thinking. He said to Giovanni "Boss sees as your about to take over the world don't you want to see your conquest" Giovanni smiles and says "Ahh yes I should" he called to his captain to raise the sub base. At last a break I thought I'd know when mewtwo was coming then I could plan carefully as to when I could act. Giovanni was yelling out orders of intensifying shields. When they finally surfaced everyone was nearly deafened by the scream of Moltres as its flames licked the edges of the base shields. The scene was indescribable, it was pandemonium. The three titans of ice lightning and fire were raging in epic battle all while lugia just stood by as if focused on something elsewhere.

Giovanni opened the base roof, however the shields were still up. The storm was intense lightning was violating the sky every area possible. Fireballs were raining as if like snow. Large sections of the ocean was frozen into ice. Again Lugia focused far away, and then a deafening woos came overhead Mewtwo had come, he was ready to fight with every step he took the ground around him shook from his sheer force. Kresella was still silently fighting back tears. Mewtwo hurled a shadow ball at the shield and it managed to get through, the shield weakened… and suddenly Lugia was aware of what was happening. Everyone saw it was clear Lugia generated the shield!

I motioned that I wanted to speak they took the gag out of my mouth and I took in a big breath knowing it may be my last and I used it to yell NOW, I had to act fast I kicked the shotgun out of the guys hand and elbowed the other man in the stomach, Luc had taken out two more guards, and released his scyther to help fight. Kresella also joins in with Glaceon. I orderd Pikachu to use thunder and I released Charizard, and Starraptor to fight as well. The rockets were gaining ground again Giovanni sending out Rhydon, Nidoking, Persian, Golem, and Feraligator. Ash's pokemon clashed with his and the scene became a pokemon war. Meanwhile Up top Mewtwo was fighting the legendary birds, and Lugia was assisting where he could the fight was outrageous, there was monsterous rain and violent whirlpools, Mewtwo was about to be frozen solid when a dark energy ball flew by deflecting Articuno's ice beam. Giovanni cackled and said THIS WORLD IS MINE.

Meanwhile standing on the peak of one of the islands was Darkrai who responded THIS WORLD IS EVERYONES. He met mewtwo in the middle they shook hands and began to take the birds on. Zapdos almost drilled right through Darkrai, but mewtwo has stopped him with psychic. The battle continued and Lugia assisted. Finally I had beaten Giovanni's pokemon and he ran back to his chair and jammed a button. A cage with a baby lugia surfaced. He gestured to Luiga and said help them again and it will be your son's life. Lugia was furious. Darkrai though acted before Giovanni could and broke the cage, however a grunt wouldn't stand for this he grabbed up the shotgun and as the baby took flight he took aim he discharged 5 rounds into the babe which then plummeted into the sea, the water around it turning crimson as the body headed for a whirlpool. This sent Lugia over the edge it became very hurt and flew away, the storm worsened lightning was firing like a machine gun now upon all there were no more shields. I tackled the man with the shotgun but this wasn't enough for Mewtwo he wanted revenge with his psychic abilities he levitated the shotgun and shot the grunt with it, and then aimed it at Giovanni and again psychically pulled the trigger, the bullet hit him in the chest he fell into the arms of his executives who carried him away. Now lugia had come back but he had changed his skin was black his belly was gray. You could tell his heart was closed and that he was now a shadow pokemon turned away from all the world, With all the grunts rounded up and Giovanni wounded in the corner I knew what I had to do I sent out Charizard to help out the overwhelmed Darkrai, and Mewtwo. The fight would prove hard. Charizard mostly was chasing Articuno. Zapdos was berserk. Kresella was watching in total horror and tears, as her husband, her champion her king was getting torture. Then what happened next was in a matter of seconds Lugia had fired off a blast at Mewtwo he went and dodged it the barrage continued until one clipped him in the shoulder, then he was frozen by Articuno, he began to fall abt Articuno was then knocked out by Charizard. Then right as Mewtwo was about to hit the water he was unfrozen by a blast from Moltres, Mewtwo flew upward trying to fight back he was so damaged he looked like a skeleton coming up, he fired a blizzard back at Moltres rendering it unconscious. Then out of no where Zapdos electrified its beak and drove a hole right through Mewtwo's stomach, at the same time lightning strikes them both and Mewtwo Fell spirialing from 10,000 feet in the air spinning and spinning hurdling towards the earth at a speed of 700 km/h/ He fell to a nearby island in a smoking crater and was no more.


	9. Chapter 9: The Best Plan Laid to Rest

Silence... silence ensued, usually there's a calm before the storm, this was calm... but disturbed. The day was beautiful truly a masterpiece of Arceus. Kresella hadn't seen what had happened, her and her Glaceon had just frozen up the remainder of the rocket grunts, as soon as she did she glanced up in the sky searching frantically. She kept thinking to herself "where is Mewtwo, where is Mewtwo, WHERE THE HELL IS MEWTWOOOOOO!" She knew... deep in her heart he was dead. Never again to feel his warm touch, to hear the sound of his calm voice, or to lean against his muscular figure. Then she did it she made the first sound that violated the virgin silence the first sound of the day. She fell to her knees and she cried aloud. "Damn it, damn everything why did he have to be such a damn hero all the time" Her thoughts drifted back to the last words she had said to him, that he got what he deserved. She then sobbed uncontrollably. Luc had run over to console her. Ash recalled his pokemon. It was over. The legendary birds had been defeated. Lugia was returning to normal, but grieved for its child.

Krisella was muttering and she said never to hold him again, never to hear his laugh, never to smile at him, never to make him smile, never to kiss him, to be with him, never for him to see his child. Never said " Ash I need to see him... one last time will you recover the body for me?"

Ash had everything, and yet nothing flowing through his mind right now all he could do is look at this new widow and say "Yes" Without a second to waste he called on his faithful companion Charizard, he and Pikachu raced towards the smoke stack, they had to hurry they heard the sound of cracking ice, the weight of the collapsed bird pokemon was melting the ice, they had probably about 5 minutes before a total meltdown and a tidal wave. Knowing his life was on the line Charizard had sped up drastically, they had recovered Mewtwo, They started their flight back, it didn't look like they were going to make it, When suddenly an Empoleon and a Dragonite appeared, the Dragonite urged Ash and Pikachu to jump on and for him to recall Charizard, Empoleon was going to bring the body. Ash was hesitant at first, but knew Dragonite was faster, and so he did this. When they had all reached the shore Ash was greeted by the loving arms, and lips of Dawn, who sent the empoleon. The Dragonite had belonged to Lance of the pokemon G-Men. Dawn was obviously very pregnant, she arrived because she was afraid Ash would never know, with help from Lance, and getting the story from Luc she knew she had to help.

Empoleon had arrived with the body, the water had cleaned the hole, mewtwo was badly bruised and broken, but recognizable. Kresella held his body and weeped, she put her hand on his wound and tried to open his eye she saw the light of purple, and had a glimmer of hope... the last thought of his that entered her head was... life is wonderful, then the light faded and he was gone. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Lance let her to grieve, and then said "let us debrief"

The process was brief, and quiet, in a small office in the rocket base

Decisions had to be made, and fast.

Lance approached this logically "let us see we have a dead legendary pokemon, a dead baby lugia, a somehow still alive evil geinus who managed to escape, two babies on the way, and the vast populus of the world, that wants answers. What do we do?"

Luc said, "listen these are lives damnit, my sister just lost her husband, and she's going to have his child soon."

Ash was shocked that Giovanni managed to escape, and was alive he knew Giovanni would want revenge, and seeing what happened to mewtwo and his wife and child, he didn't want the same to happen. He spoke up "Lance I've made a decision for what I will do."

Lance said "Ash surely you can't make a final decision by yourself"

Ash protested that he could he explained that after seeing Kresella's pain he couldn't do that to Dawn and his unborn child he said "You guys are to tell everyone that Pikachu, and I died as a result of this incident. I will not have Giovanni looking for Dawn and my child. That is not to say I will never see them again, I will but in guise, I will adopt an alias and meet my child on the pokemon arena, I will support it dawn, I love you but we both know this is for the best" "Dawn looked at him and said with a voice on the verge of tears "Him, and he's gonna be a great trainer just like his father."

Lance said "It's settled then, Ash will fake his death, Dawn and her soon to be born son will go into hiding, and Luc you and your sister do as you please, but do give Mewtwo a proper burial. As for me I will address the public, telling them that this storm was a freak of nature, and as a result did kill Ash Ketchum. They all agreed and split up. Dawn and Ash had left for her, and Ash's house, Dawn to pack and eventually move, Ash to gather his pokemon, his belongings, to change his appearance, and to leave.

Ash was un recognizable when he had finished, he had changed his clothes, cut his hair, somehow he had gotten slightly paler, and thinner. His jeans were blue, like the ones he always wore. His shirt was black, and his vest was a bright red. He dawned a new cap placed firmly on his head, and he as he and Pikachu closed the door on their past life they took one look back at Dawn waved and faced the world and a new trainer, with new ambitions.

Dawn attended Ash's "funeral". Ash thought about it he decided to pop in for a minute to see a eulogy of his life.

(Ash's POV)

Nothing was ever this weird here I am wearing a cloak with my hood up praying no one recognizes me, I realize this is all in vain, I was selfish, but I needed to do this, to confirm to myself. Ash Ketchem is dead, I am no longer him but who am I?

He hadn't expected such a turnout, there were some obvious people his mom, Professor Oak, Lance, Dawn, Brock had come he had been crying very hard, he had spoking saying traveling with Ash was the highlight of his life to this point. May and max gave similar notions. Dawn was not strong enough to give the eulogy so she asked someone else to do it. Ash looked at the pulpit wondering who it would be Brock? Gary? Mom? Professor Oak? But none of these did. A woman in a black dress with a cerulean stripe down the skirt approached. Her hair was as bright as fire, around her neck, a cascade badge that usually meant someone had beaten the Cerulean Gym.

She spoke quietly "I was the first one Ash met on his journey, she began to tear, I only loved him from the start, yeah I was a bitch to him but that was because I was afraid he wouldn't reciprocate my feelings. But enough about me, Ash always tried his hardest, always his best, him and pikachu were my first true friends who taught me not to be afraid, and that even something dangerous could be fun, and to always look on the bright side. I guess what I'm trying to say is there is a little Ash Ketchum in all of us, whether it's that voice in our head that tells us to do something stupid, or that part of us that tries our best, or that part of us that has a true passion for pokemon, or the part of us that just wants to be the very best. Like no one ever was, there never was another like Ash, and there never will be. She then bowed her head in silent prayer while a tear, just like a cascade badge fell.

Ash had been to his own funeral, he couldn't believe it, this just wasn't fair but it's for the best. He was angry that this had to happen, but accepted it, he realized though that this was it Ash was dead, he needed a new name, a new identity and he closed his eyes deciding he'd go with the first thing that came to mind... right before he closed his eyes he saw a flash of Misty's hair as she walked out of the room, then it came to him. It was a color the color of anger, the color of pikachu's cheeks, the color of his firey passion, the color of the R in rocket, the color of the first half a pokeball he touched, the color of her hair... Red. Red was his color, and he was Red the embodiment of Ash is dead, the new sun was rising and his name was Red...

AN: I'm sooooooooo sorry it's been forever since I've updated this is the next to last chapter the last one coming soon. I really hope some loyal people are sticking to this I won't let you down. I've had problems writing this for a while because I wasn't motivated, and when I'm not motivated I write crap. And last I checked Crap smells bad. but now I will finish this and finish it right when I do a sequel I will be far more prepared having half the story written before the 1st chapter is published so this wont happen again love you all R+R


	10. Chapter 10 The Birth of New Beginings

Months had passed, since Ash had been "dead". It was now winter, December, Christmastime to be specific, and there was a small party at Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory. A lot of people showed up. Ash's mom was there, all the Kanto Gym leaders including Misty, and Brock. Dawn was there, and she looked as though she could go into labor any second. Lance was there, and Gary (Shigeru). A lot had happened in the past months there was a small rocket uprising with the Silph corporation, but it was quickly put down by a mysterious young man named Red. Red had actually been building quite a reputation for himself as a trainer, even beating Gary who was the world champion while Ash had died. Depressed by his loss to Red, who reminded him so much of his old rival he dyed his hair blue, and also dawned that alias, then began to work at Viridean Gym. (You guy's are probably wondering what happened to Luc and Kresella, I'll get to that) anyway Domino of team had not mentioned prince to Giovanni, to remind him of Ash but rather as an attempt to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. She had helped him to escape and nursed him to health, she had a son and they named him Kamon Rocket.

Red himself showed up the the party, Kanto's champion loved by the people, his appearance had changed even more so, he had a long black cloak to shield him from the bitter cold, his eyes too burned with a new passion a red shade over them, pikachu too had this change in eyes. He was able to be at functions like this and no one not even his mother, or Professor Oak be able to recognize him. Professor Oak had gathered everyone around for a toast. "My friends my friends tonight we celebrate Christmas, also the near end of this year, let this be a time of food, and fun, and fellowship, but let us never forget Ash Ketchum a remarkable boy from pallet town, who will never be forgotten." Shouts of "Here Here" Echoed through out the lab. The party seemed totally normal, and then Dawn went into labor"

Meanwhile in Cereulean Cave...

She had come to visit him, Kresella hadn't been often, but ever since he had told her life is wonderful, she kept contemplating what it meant. She thought back to that instance where she did see his entire life, there was something that was very faint, almost removed from his memory it was a little girl fading, she tried her best to recall it she couldn't tell you a name, but its almost as if thats where he got the saying from. Who could she be? She lit a candle at the grave, and thought.

Meanwhile in the abyss beyond...

Mewtwo was crouched in the darkness, like he was when he had spent all those years in that tank. Back then everything was new to him, and now it was again... suddenly an orange light appeared Mewtwo was taken aback somewhat alarmed. The light took minutes to materialize but when it did it formed an older more complete version of her. Mewtwo's eyes widened from anticipation it all came back to him, Amber, charmander, squritle, bulbasaur, the remember place, the sun, the wind, the moon, and goodbye. He rememberd that life was wonderful. Amber had spoken "hello Mewtwo." Mewtwo managed to get out "Amber" before holding her in an embrace... Mewtwo said "I have so many questions, just like before" Amber said "of course you do, but first I have some. Mewtwo do you remember the last words I had said to you?" Mewtwo replied "yes, that life is wonderful". She said "and was it for you?" Mewtwo had looked over the entireity of his life and realized he had no regrets, and that he had found life's true wonder... love. He found that love in Kresella. He then told her this, and she said "You have a special place in her heart, just as I do in yours and now I'm going to live there forever!", Amber then touched Mewtwo and began to glow orange again her body then merged into his, and as he watched this he bagan to heal, all his wounds his distrust of people, all that hurt was healed... even the hole in his belly closed up. He was happy... Life truly was wonderful he had his happiness back

We rejoin Kresella as she visits the grave of her husband

She was crouched in the dimly lit cavern... and suddenly the grave had lit up a purple, and orange light had appeared before her and she stood back in wonder. The light became Mewtwo and she ran to him trying to hug him, but he was translucent her hand passed through him. She said "how are you here?" Mewtwo said the same thing he had heard minutes ago "I have a special place in your heart, and I'm going to live their now. He touched her and they merged, the new being was one of beauty. On outward appearance Kresella was virtually the same, however her hair was now naturally white, and her eyes her eyes were pierecing. One was a mixture of orange and purple, and the other of purple and blue. Three entities in one body together then realized she was going to be in labour, and with Mewtwo's power teleported to the first place she could think of, namely pokemon tower in Lavender Town.

Meanwhile at Oaks...

With the help of Delia and some of the other girls Dawn gave birth to a beautiful boy, red witnessed the birth of his son, the ultimate goal of his new existence, he was very healthy so they named him Kenta. as Red was about to be lost in the moment a black gloved hand tapped him on the shoulder... It was Luc he said "Red Kresella is having her child we need to go now!" Red said give me just a minute, and Luc said you have 5. Red congratulated Dawn, "saluted his opponent" and walked out. Right as he was leaving into the harsh snowstorm he heard a sharp shrill all too familiar voice come after him. "ASH KETCHEM YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ash having been so acoustomed to hearing this voice turned around, and that was a mistake because it only proved it. The voice had belonged to Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym. She had him now because out of reflex he turned around proving his identity. Pikachu had a large sweatdrop she said "what's the meaning of this, why did you put us all through this pain?" Ash said "I'll explain everything if you let me go now and don't tell anyone, this is for everyone's safety now that you know we might be in trouble" She said "I don't want an explanation I want my friend back! and my lover", she said "I will let it all go, I'll never tell anyone or anything if you just say you'll love me, and be with me, and kiss me right now. Ash said "This won't be easy, I'll only be able to see you often... and no one can see us... together" Misty replied teary eyed "I don't care I love you Ash Ketchum" Ash Replied "I love you too Misty, and they kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity. After about 30 seconds they broke apart. She whisperd "Merry Christmas" He replied "You too" and Red walked away from the teary eyed mermaid into the cold December night.

Lavender Town

Ash and Luc were in the Pokemon Tower with Kresella as she was giving birth. The child was born a Mewtwo because it was partially created with human DNA much like the original. She named him AIKO which meant child of Love. She knew they too must go into hiding. She had explained to Ash and Luc what happened with Mewtwo and Amber and how they were here with them, She then told Ash to continue his plan, and told Luc to find true happiness as she did. She said She herself would Be safe in hiding, as she had the power of Mewtwo within her. The last thing she did before teleporting with her newborn son was tell Luc and Red... That Life was Wonderful.

AN: Thank you guys for reading my story. There will be a sequel, but it will be much better done, most will likely be done in advance so I won't take forever to update.

Special thanks to my beautiful Girlfriend Canadagirl52 who supports me in all my endevors, check out her stuff she's way better than me.

Also to my editor and cousin Kos67618. And lastly to my friend Krisella for whom I based the character of Kresella off of. Your amazing. I will see you in A Perfect Triangle Part 2: Kenta the Heart of Purest Gold


End file.
